Sempurna
by Black winged reaper
Summary: "Jadi kau mau berkata bahwa aku harus mengencani anak orang yang kucintai..." "Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika impian yang ingin kau capai tiba-tiba direbut oleh orang lain yang jelas-jelas orang itu tidak berminat pada impianmu?"
1. Chapter 1

Hula.. fic ke 3 saiia.. Langsung aja ya…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, dikit OOC, Cuma dikit….

Do not like? Don't read, don't flame .

Hari ini anak berambut KUning Jabrik itu siap kesekolah barunya Konoha High School. Dia pindah dari Kumo city ke Konoha bebeapa yang lalu…, dia mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya yang lebih besar dikit, Cuma dikit….. dari SMA nya yang dulu…Dia menyusuri koridor utama sekolah itu… tiba-tiba..

"Hai kau!" teriak pemuda bernama Kiba

"Aku?" kata Naruto clengak-clenguk…

"Iya kau.." kata Kiba sambil mendekati Naruto diikuti anak bernama Shikamaru dan Chouji di belakangnya.

"Kau murid baru ya?" tanyanya

"Iya, aku anak baru namaku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, ini Nara Shikamaru dan ini Akimichi Chouji" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Salam kenal " kata Naruto pada mereka semua

"Salam kenal" kata Shikamaru

"Salam kenal" kata Chouji.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas apa?" Tanya Kiba

"XI E" (Kelas Author…..)

"Wah kita satu kelas dong…" kata Chouji

"Beruntung juga aku sudah punya teman" kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja masuk seorang gadis berambut pirang dan seorang pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat, mereka bergandengan, dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid di koridor itu, termasuk mereka ber-4

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Gadis itu namanya Yamanaka Ino, dan pria desebelahnya itu pacarnya, Sai, Ketua club Lukis. Mereka satu kelas dengan kita" jawab Kiba

"Ohayo Kiba…Couji, Shikamaru" sapa Sai sambil terus berjalan

"Ohayo Kiba, Couji, Shikamaru" sapa Ino ramah

"Ohayo…" jawab Kiba dan Couji dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua meninggalkan mereka? Berempat ditempat. Lalu masuk lagi segerombolan siswa yang jumlahnya 9 anak,8 cowok 1 cewek, (Kok Cuma 9? Author: without Zetsu *dimakan Zetsu*)tahu kan mereka siapa?

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka kakak kelas kita, yang rambut oranye itu namanya Pein, dia ketua OSIS kita, cewek berambut ungu itu namanya Konan, pacar Pein sekaligus wakil ketua Osis, yang berambut pirang panjang itu namanya Deidara, Ketua klub Seni, Yang rambut merah pendek namanya Sasori, Yang rambut klimis pakai jimat itu namanya Hidan, Yang mukanya ditutpin itu namanya Kakuzu, bendahara OSIS, Yang mukanya kayak hiu itu Kisame, Lalu yang rambut panjang kuncir itu namanya Uciha Itachi, dan yang pakai Topeng itu namanya Tobi, kakak kelas paling autism yang pernah kutemui, mereka semua pengurus OSIS, dan mereka menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki. " jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"O…, eh kok mereka pakai cincin?"

"O itu katanya adalah sebuah symbol dari diri mereka sendiri gitu…" jawab Kiba. Kelompok Akatsuki itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Lalu masuk lagi tiga orang.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Kok Tanya mulu?" Tanya KIba

"Habisnya, sepertinya dari tadi murid-murid sini pasti memperhatikan kehadiran orang…, aku kan jadi ingin tahu kenapa mereka memperhatikan siswa-siswa itu" jawab Naruto

"Itu karena meraka cukup popular dann pintar disini, yang tadi juga, sai, Ino, Akatsuki dan ini.." kata Kiba

"Gadis berkuncir empat itu namanya Temari, pacar Shikamru, yang ditengah namanya Gaara, cowok paling dingin se Konoha High School, Lalu dipingginya Kankuro, mereka bertiga bersaudara, dan Gaara itu satu kelas dengan kita" jelas Chouji. Temari tersenyum kea rah mereka, sebenarnya ke Shikamaru.., Shikamaru tahu maksud dari senyuman itu-pun langsung pamit.

"maaf ya teman-teman aku harus pergi.. dadah.." kata Shikamaru sambil berlari menghampiri Temari.

"Ah… Shikamaru itu.." rengek Kiba

"Alah nggak papa kan…, lagipula memang dia punya pacar.. kita-nya aja yang iri" kata Couji

"Aku nggak iri kok.." jawab Kiba. Lalu datang lagi seorang gadis berambut Merah yang ditemani dua orang lelaki..

"Kalau mereka?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh.. mereka, gadis itu namanya Karin, gadis cantik dan berbakat tapi…." Kata Kiba tak melanjutkan

"Sombong." Celetuk Couji

"Angkuh" kata Kiba (?) apa bedanya.

"Lalu, sebelahnya Suigetsu, dan disamping kanan itu namanya Jugo, mereka anak kelas XII F, satu kelas dengan Kankuro". Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati Kiba, Naruto dan Couji. Datang pria aneh berkacamat hitam bulat.

"Dia?" Tanya Naruto singkat

"Dia Aburame Shino, cowok aneh yang nggak pernah ketawa yang hobi ngoleksi serangga." Jelas Couji

Muncul lagi gadis bercepol dua yang disampinya ada seroang cowok berambut panjang bermata Indiogo dan sebelahnya lagi ada seorang cewek yang juga bermata Indigo.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Tenten, Neji dan Hinata, Tenten pacarnya Neji, dia ketua Klub Karate, Neji ketua club Biologi dan adiknya Hinata masuk klub KIR". Mereka melewati Kiba-Naruto dan Couji setelah menyapa Kiba dan Couji (poor Naruto *Rasenggan*)

"O…, eh… kok perempuan jadi ketua Karate sih.."

"Disini itu macam-macam jenis cewek ada, mau yang sombong, tomboy, pandai, cantik, jelek, dan…" perkataan Kiba…, Mucullah gadis berambut pink sepinggang –nya dihiasi dengan bando yang senada dengan rambunya yang dibiarkan tergerai, cantik, dan terlihat ramah..dia menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Sempurna…." Kata Kiba dan Couji bersamaan.

"Si-siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto tanpa beralih pandang dari gadis itu.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, cewek yang jenius.." kata Kiba

"Cantik" sambung Couji.

"Ramah" kata Kiba

"Rendah diri" sambung Couji

"Sempuna.." kata Kiba terakhir kalinya

"Jago Ice skating, Murid kesayangan nona Tsunade, ketua klub Kimia, dan beruntungnya dia satu kelas dengan kita" kata Couji.

'Wow...beruntungnya aku.. sekelas sama dia' batin Naruto. Setelah melihat KIba, Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan kea rah mereka bertiga, dia tesenyum ramah pada mereka

"Selmata pagi semua.." kata Sakura ramah

"Se..se..lamat pagi Sakura" jawab Kiba canggung

"Selamat pagi sakura" kata Couji. Sakura lalu mengamati Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Nruto

"Aku murid baru" kata naruto.

"O.. Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Salam kenal" balas Naruto, Naruto blushing

"Oya Kiba, ini laporan presentasi Kimia kelompok kita, pelajari ya… " kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada Kiba.

"Terimakasih Sakura" kata Kiba

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu sampai jumap teman-teman, sampai jumpa Naruto.." kata Sakura meninggalkan mereka.

"Wow.., dia benar-benar baik.." ucap Naruto

"Kau suka?" kata Kiba

"Eh, bukan, aku kagum kalau besok-besok, nggak tahu.." Jawab Naruto

"Kalau kau suka, maka kau harus bersaing dengan setengah siswa laki-laki disini apalagi dengan…". Belum selesai Kiba bicara, muncullah pria berambut emo, dengan wajah dingin dan datar,kedua tanganya dimasukkan dalam saku dia masuk ada beberapa cewek yang berteriak, bersemu merah dan lain-lain

"Uciha Sasuke"celetuk Kiba

"Cowok yang nggak kalah Emo dari Gaara, paling diincar oleh siswi disini, jarang bicara dan menunjukkan emosi, adik dari Uciha Itachi, ketua Klub ICT dan Matematika." kata Couji

"Tapi, hukum Anomali-nya ada pada Sakura, sifatnya agak berubah kalau berhadapan dengan Sakura. " sambung Kiba.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku temannya, itu kalau dia menganggapku teman. Aku satu sekolah sama dia sejak SD, jadi aku hapal banget sifatnya. Dia beda banget sama kakaknya, padahal Itachi itu orangnya rame, makanya dia masuk Akatsuki, kelompok yang rame Anjir, tapi tetep cool."

"O….."

Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka, mukanya tanpa ekspresi dan tetap memandang lurus.

Kriing…..

"Wah Naruto, bel udah bunyi, kami pergi dulu ya…" ucap Kiba

"Sampai jumpa di kelas" ucap Couji.

Di Kelas XI E

"nah murid-murid, kalian akan punya teman baru…" kata gru dengan Topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu.

"Ayo masuk.." kata guru itu Lagi. Naruto lalu masuk 'O, jdi dia satu kelas sama aku' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya, 'Tak biasanya dia senyum aneh seperti itu..'

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku pindah dari Kumo mengikuti orang tau, mohon bantuanya" kata-nya sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Nah Naruto kau sekarang duduklah di samping.. Kiba, di sebelah bangku cewek berambut pink itu." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk kea rah Sakura.

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya. Naruto berjalan dan duduk di samping Kiba, di sebelahnya adalah bangku Sakura dan Sasuke. 'Weh..weh… ternyata Sakura duduk si samping Sasuke….'

"Hai Naruto!" teriak Kiba

"Hai Kiba, aku satu bengku sama kamu ya.." kata Naruto

"Ya…"

"Hai Naruto" sapa Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya

"Ha..hai Sa-sakura" kata Naruto terbata-bata

"Wah kita satu kelas ya.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa melongo, lalu Sakura menghadap ke guru yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Hai Naruto" kata Kiba menyadarkan..

"Hai..ap-apa?" Tanya Naruto

"kau ini…" kata Kiba.

"Baiklah anak-anak…, kali ini siapa yang menampilkan presentasinya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menyalakan projector. Sedangkan seorang anak membantu Kakashi menarik LCD.

"Sakarang yuk Sasuke…" ajak Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Sekarang ya Kiba.." ajak sakura

"Baiklah…" jawabnya. Sakura segera mengambil Laptopnya. Ketiga anak itu maju ke depan kelas. Sakura menghidupkan Mac-nya. Dan Sasuke mengambil kabel projector dan menghubungkanya ke Laptop Sakura. Sakura menekan fn + f4. Lalu munculah presentasi mereka. Setelah itu Kiba mulai menjelaskan pada bagian pertama, Lalu Sakura menjelaskan bagian kedua dan seterusnya, jujur Naruto rada-rada nggak ngerti sama jalan pikir mereka, kenapa murid menjelaskan murid, harusnya guru yang menjelaskan muridnya. Oya, Naturo baru ingat kalau sekolah ini itu Standarnya Internasional, jadi murid juga harud bisa menjelaskan dong…

To be coninue

TBC….

Wah, akhirnya rada nggantung ya… gomen ckckckckckck, akhir kata

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : He is perfect

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Created by : Uchiha Zagosa

Sebelumnya.. terimakasih atas rahmat tuhan yang maha esa.. weleh-weleh…, terimakasih buat yang udah review ya… R&R, but..

Do not like? Don't read, don't flame

"Nar, ke kantin yuk…." Ajak Kiba

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu mereka menuju kantin…, disana ada beberapa meja yang disusun rapi. Lalu, Kiba dan Naruto menuju salah satu meja.

"Aku mau pesan makanan dulu ya Ba…" kata Naruto

"Aku titip dong…, satu mangkuk bakso sama jus semangka ya.."

"Iya-iya…".

..

"Mbak, satu mangkuk ramen sama satu mangkuk Bakso ya.., terus minumnya..jus semangka sama jus alpukat." Kata Naruto

"Mbak, aku Sushi sama Omosubi akstra tomat ya.., terus minumya jus tomat sama jus nanas..(jus kesukaan author… weleh, ngapain diceritain? *plak*)"

"Eh.., Sakura" kata Naruto

"O hai Naruto, sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sama Kiba, kamu?"

"Aku sama Sasuke." Jawab Sakura

"Oh.. eh aku mau tanya"

"Apa?"

"Kamu ini pacarnya Sasuke ya?"

"Eh….? I-itu.. bu-bu kan lah…" jawab Sakura terbata-bata

"O ya sudah.., kirain kamu pacaran sama Sasuke, habis, kalian deket banget sih…"

"O.. itu ya, itu karena.."

"Iya, karena apa?"

"Dia adalah orang pertama yang menganggap-ku normal di sekolah ini.."

"maksudmu?"

"Iya, rambutku pink, dan banyak orang yang menjauhi aku sewaktu aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini.."

"Oya sudah, bagus dong kalau gitu…"

"maksudmu?"

"Ng-nggak nggak kok bukan apa-apa, ya sudah ya dadah…" kata Naruto sambil lari ke meja Kiba

Di bagian Sasusaku..

"Kanapa lama Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

"O.. tadi aku bertemu Naruto, lalu aku mengobrol denganya sebentar.." jawab Sakura

"Naruto…, anak baru itu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Nggak kok, Cuma nanya.." katanya datar. Tiba-tiba, datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar (?), Karin datang.

"Hai Sasuke.." kata Karin dengan Nada cetilnya

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab

"Sasuke.., kok nggak bicara sih…"

"…"

"Sasuke…."

"Ehm Karin, sepertinya Sasuke sedang tak mau diganggu, jadi sebaiknya kamu…" belum sempat Sakura selesai bicara Karin sudah menyela…

"Apaan sih kamu…, aku kan sedang ngomong sama Sasuke, kamu nggak usah ikut campur.." kata Karin dengan nada nyolot-nya.., akibatnya, seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin itu memperhatikan mereka..

"Karin.., bisakah nada bicaramu direndahkan sedikit.." kata Sakura ramah.

Di tempat Naruto dan Kiba

"Lah mulai lagi deh tu nenek sihir…" kata Kiba

"maksudmu?"

"itu si Karin.., dia pasti mau caper sama Sasuke.., emang dasar…". Tiba-tiba saja Deidara lewat dan nyanyi GaJe "Emang dasar-emang dasar.. e dasar kamu cacingan…", lalu dia keluar dari kantin. 'apaan sih tu kakak kelas' runtuk KIba dalam hati.

"Dia suka sama Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Iyalah…."

"O…., eh memangnya kenapa..sepertinya kamu benci banget sama Karin"

"Ya.., dia pernah menabrak Anjing-ku dan lenganya patah, udah gitu, dia nggak minta maaf lagi.., tak akan kumaafkan"

"gitu ya…"

"Ya udah yuk, keluar aja, aku ogah ngeliat dia, pengen muntah.. ayo Nar"

"Iya-iya..". Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari kantin

Kebali ke sasusaku

"Eh dengar ya, mulut-mulut aku.., terserah aku dong.." kata Karin

"Tapi ini kan tempat umum.." jawab sakura, sedangkan Sasuke masih diam

"Eh dengar ya, ini semua nggak ada urusanya sama kamu dasar Jidat Lebar rambut aneh!" kata Karin sambil membentak dan dengan suara yang keras juga, akibatnya beberapa gerombolan siswa-siwi yang berada disitu yang juga rada sensi sama Sakura cekikikan bahkan ada yang tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Karin…. Alhasil.. Sakura-pun kehilangan mental.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Permisi.." kata Sakura yang langsung keluar dari kantin… Suara tawa siswa-siswi semakin menjadi-jadi.., dan semuanya diam ketika Sasuke…

'PLAK' menampar Karin.

"Sasuke.. kau?" Tanya Karin

"Apa… heh.. dengar ya Karin, kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu pada Sakura, Mengerti!" katanya dengan nada membentak. Semua siswa dan siswi di kantin itu tercengang melihat Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kenapa?, karena kau tidak lebih baik darinya. Kau selalu saja mencari perhatian orang dengan cara apa saja, karena kenapa? Karena kau takut jika semua orang tidak berpihak kepadamu, kau takut jika kau tak punya barisan, kau takut karena kau pengecut!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar masih dengan nada membentaknya. Lalu dia keluar Kantin sambil membanting pintu kantin sekolah itu.

Di tempat Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Temari

"Wow.., Sasuke.. pertama kali kulihat dia kayak gitu" kata Temari

"Habisnya.. Karin udah kelewat batas sih…" sambung Tenten

"Mana ngejek Sakura lagi benar-benar Menyusahkan" kata Shikamaru

"Perkataan Shikamaru, kurasa itu poin utama-nya" kata Neji

Di tempat Sakura

Sekarang, dia sudah ada di atap sekolah.. bagus.. tak aka nada yang mengusiknya lagi..dan buruknya.. dia ingat masa lalunya

"_Ih.. mama-mama di sekolah tadi, ada anak perempuan yang rambutnya aneh.." kata seorang anak SD pada mama-nya_

"_Maksdumu?"_

"_Iya, rambutnya pink, terus jidatnya juga lebar.. aneh ya ma.., aku jadi nggak mau deket-deket sama dia" kata anak kecil itu._

_Dari kejauhan, Sakura mengamati mereka, dia sudah sering mendengar kalimat seperti itu terlontar dari anak-anak di sekolahnya,dia sendirian, dia tak punya teman, dan tidak ada yang mengajarkanya arti sebuah pertemanan, hanya ejekan-ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.._

"_Sayang.., tak usah menangis.., kau tahu, bahwa manusia itu diciptakan dengan betuk yang seindah-indahnya dan semua itu yang terbaik untuk mereka" itulah perkataan ibu Sakura, jika dia menangis gara-gara ada anak yang mengejekanya. Dengan perkataan ibunya itu, Sakura jadi lebih tenang, tapi semua sudah berubah, sekarang tak akan ada yang mengucapkan hal itu lagi, ayahya meninggal, sehingga ibu Sakura harus berkerja keras, dan akibatnya, dirumah terkadang Sakurahanya sendirian, dan tak ada tempat bersandar bagi dirnya. Sewaktu SMP, Sakura juga pernah menangis gara-gara hal itu, tapi ibu Sakura berkata "Aduh sakura, kamu kan sudah besar.. masak kayak gitu aja nangis, cengeng ah!". Bukan itu yang diharapkanya, dia hanya berharap bahwa akan ada orang yang mendengarkanya. _

"Oh..kenapa? kenapa menurut mereka perbedaan itu aneh..hiks..hiks…" tangisnya..

"Menurutku tidak" kata seseorang..

"Sasuke…., ap-apa yang.." kata Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke berjalan dand duduk di samping Sakura

"Kau lakukan?" sambung Sakura..

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik..

"E…, sudahlah.." jawab Sakura

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kan?"

"Oh ya.., setelah ini aku akan mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam, dan selesai, tak akan ada lagi si 'rambut aneh…hiks..hiks..'" jawab Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk Sakura..

"Sasuke…"

"Apa,? kalau aku bilang, 'masak kayak gitu aja nangis..' kau akan tambah sedih bukan.." kata Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura.

"Ya.., kau benar.., 100 untukmu tuan jenius."

"Hn".

"Terimakasih Sasuke"

"Ya."

'Saat-saat seperti ini.., jika ada Sasuke memang sempurna…' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Gimana-gimana… aneh.. Gaje… maaf..maaf…,

Karena aku masih Author baru, jadi mohon kritik dan Saranya. Sanjungan juga boleh… hehehehehe *plak*

Ya udah, akhir kata

R  
I  
V  
I  
E  
W

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Try to be a hero? Oh no!

Created by : Uchiha Zagosa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Hehehehehehe,* cengengesan GaJe *. Maaf ya, aku nggak publish-publish…, sebenarnya, ceritanya udah jadi dari dulu-dulu, tapi karena ya…, sedang ada konflik dengan guruku, aku jadi nggak bisa OL, No Laptop, 'Oh god!' No Facebook 'Ok.' No Twitter 'Fine' No FFn 'Shit!'**

Waktu itu, Naruto sedang berjalan dengan malas ke halaman belakang sekolah, kenapa males? Waktu pelajaran *Aku ambil pelajaran kesukaanku aja* Fisika, Gurunya rapat, guru Fisika itu memberikan tugas yang heboh…, banyak bo…, Naruto yang memang dari sana-nya males tentu saja nggak ngerjain tugas, dan setelah akhir pelajaran, tiba-tiba guru itu masuk dan meminta semua murid mengumpulkan tugas tadi…, dan berakhirlah riwayat Naruto *Diambil dari pengalaman pribadi* Reader: Kebanyakan CURCOL ni Author.

Waktu di halaman belakang, Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil membaca sebuah err.. novel berjudul Eplise *Itu lo…, novel plesetanya Twilight Saga Eclipse*, sesekali, Naruto melihat Sakura terkikik geli setelah membaca tulisan pada novel itu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut ungu

Di bagian Sakura..

"Hai Sakura…" kata Sora

"…"

"Sakura…." Sapa Sora lagi

"…."

"Sakura!" teriak Sora

"Bisakah kau tak mengganggu ku.. lagi…, aku muak melihatmu!" kata Sakura yang marah dan berakjak dari bangku itu…, tapi Sora menahanya.

"Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku terbawa emosi…, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal…." Kata Sora

"Kau bilang memulainya dari awal…, that is ridiculous " teriaknya

"Kenapa…, kenapa kau tak membuka hatimu lagi padaku.., apa karena lelaki kurang ajar itu.."

*Plak* Sakura menampar Sora

"Jangan pernah panggil Sasuke dengan kata tersebut" murka Sakura

Sora berdecih "Cih! Itu benar kan…". Sora langsung memegang dagu Sakura

"Kau lihat Sakura…, Lihat aku.., apa dia lebih baik dariku…LIHAT AKU!" teriaknya didepan wajah Sakura

"Ya, dia lebih baik darimu…! PUAS!" teriak Sakura didepan wajah Sora.

"Tck, Jadi begitu…" Sora menyiapkan telapak tanganya, dan siap melayangkanya ke wajah Sakura.. tapi, seseorang menghalanginya.., siapakah dia? Di adalah pahlawan baru kita.. Sasuke.. *prok..prok..*

"Pergi dari sini" katanya dingin

"Cih, apa urusanmu?"

"Tadinya bukan urusanku, tapi mulai sekarang ini urusanku.."

"Keparat!", Sora menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menghantam perut Sasuke.

Bugh *Oh no!*, Sasuke terlempar ke belakang

"Cih" decihnya pelan ketika Sora berhasil menghantamnya

Akhirnya, terjadilah perkelahian yang seru antara Sora dan Sasuke? Hantaman perut, pipi, tendangan kaki, itulah yang didapat mereka dari lawan mereka. Sakura? Dia berusaha menghentikan mereka, tapi mereka tentu saja tidak mendengarnya. Kenapa? Aku Objektif saja, kalau anak laki-laki berantem, maka mereka akan lupa apapun karena mereka anggap semua itu seru dan mengasyikan. Cih!

Bugh! Dugh!Sugh? Itulah hantaman bertubi-tubi Sasuke yang dilancangkanya pada Sora. Dan Sora yang sudah babak belur-pun akhirnya menyerah dan pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan Sakura, aku akan menjagamu dari siapapun" katanya serius. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Terima kasih"

Di bagian Naruto…

"Hah.. selalu saja dia.., kanapa nggak yang lain sih!" omel-nya tak jelas

"heh.. kamu ini kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba dating

"Itu, kenapa selalu saja SASUKE! Huh!"

"Oh.. itu.., santai aja kali!" kata Kiba setelah melihat keadaan

"Huh!" hening 1 detik..

"Eh, kiba, cowok berambut ungu itu siapanya Sakura ya…?" Tanya Naruto

"Siapa? Cowok berambut ungu..oh Sora yang kau maksud"

"Aku tak tahu, yang kutahu rambutnya ungu"

"Oh, dia mantanya Sakura"

"Huh!" teriaknya Shock.. "Kenapa putus?" lanjutnya

"Kudengar dulu dia mau melecehkan Sakura, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, sang pahlawan sudah datang.."

"Siapa…?"

"Kau Tanya siapa? Tentu saja Sasuke"

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

"Kau tadi Tanya siapa? Jadi kujawab namanya"

"HUH!"

Di bagian Sakura….

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, tapi Sasuke.. aku.." kata Sakura ragu

"Tak perlu seperti itu…, biasa saja, aku tahu kau belum bisa menerimaku.., tapi kau harus ingat, aku selalu ada untukmu"

Sakura tersenyum "Terimakasih.."

"Hn. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya, tunggu aku di sini"

"Baiklah…"

Selang beberapa menit.., seorang kakak kelas berambut merah mendatangi Sakura

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya-nya

"Aku nggak apa-apa kak Sasori…"

"Apa benar…, tadi aku lihat Sora datang…"

"Benar, lagi pula, tadi Sasuke…"

"oh, sekarang Sasuke ya…, kurasa, aku harus berhubungan baik dengan Itachi"

"Bukan gitu kak…"

"Oh ya…" kata Sasori jahil, lalu memegang dagu Sakura

Di bagian Naruto…

"Apa… apa itu mantanya lagi.. uh, kali ini giliranku!" katanya sambil berlari menuju lapangan

"Eh Naruto kau mau kemana, Hoi Naruto…. Aduh…..!" teriaknya menyusul Naruto

Di bagian Sakura

Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto meninju pipi Sasori…

"huh. Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi brengsek" kata Naruto pada Sasori yang sekarang terpuruk di tanah.

Sakura dan Kiba cengo.

"Uh…" rintih Sasori..

"Naruto…" panggil Kiba lirih..

"Apa Kiba!" jawabnya lantang

"Kau tahu siapa Sasori?"

"Mantanya Sakura kan…"

"Bukan, dia sepupu-nya aduh…". Perkataan Kiba membuat Naruto bagai tersambar petir..

'Mati aku.!' Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu bocah tengik…." Kata Sasori yang sudah bangkit

"Aku belum pernah dipermalukan didepan umum seperti ini, jadi kau harus terima akibatnya.." kata Sasori dengan muka horror, dengan background petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Kak…kak.. calm down.. tenang oke.." kata Sakura menenangkan Sasori..

"heh, apa masalahmu bocah!" teriaknya pada Naruto

"uh..uh.., a-aku kira… kakak ini…m-man"

"Apa? jawab yang jelas dong…" teriak Sasori menyela perkataan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang paling benci kalau perkataan-nya disela akhirnya marah juga

"Aku kira kau adalah mantan Sakura seperti yang tadi, lalu kau menggodanya, karena yang tadi sudah babak belur karena Sasuke, jadi kali ini aku yang ingin beraksi, Puas?" teriaknya pada Sasori.

Sasori, Sakura, dan Kiba cengo.

"hehehehehe, ya ampun, kau ini lucu sekali" tawa kecil Sakura, menghanyutkan suasana

"apa-nya yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"ya kamu" jawab Sakura. Perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto blushing.

"ingin jadi pahlawan ya…" kata Sasori.

"I-iya.." jawab naruto malu.

Sakura terseyum, lalu berkata "Baiklah..kau sudah menyelamatkan aku dari kejahilan sepupu-ku kau sudah menjadi pehlawanku." Kata Sakura

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto

"Ehm…"

"Wah…, aku bisa menyingi Sasuke dong…" katanya. Perkataanya sukses membuat Sasori tertawa..

"hahahaha, ya ampun…, kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Apa-nya yang salah…" Tanya Naruto itu, Sasuke datang, dan menurut pandanganya, di sana ada dua moron, satu malaikat, dan satu manusia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya-nya

"Baiklah…, kau pahlawanku.., dan biasanya apa pahlawan mau sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto

'langkah pertama Naruto.. jangan sia-siakan' kata-nya dalam hati

'Semoga, Naruto berakal sehat' kata Kiba dalam hati

"Aku ingin, kita berangkat sekolah bersama besok." Kata Naruto

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah.. kau lucu sekali"

Sasori, Kiba cengo. Sasuke? Dia diam, dan pasrah, di dalam hati? Tentu saja tidak rela.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sekarang disinilah aku…, di dalam mobil sport putih-ku, dipagi hari yang hujan, di sebuah pinggir perempatan. Kulirik jam tanganku. 06.15. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka lewat.

End of Sasuke P.O.V

Sakura sedang menunggu Naruto di depan rumahnya. Karena hari hujan, dia mengenakan sebuah mantel yang penjangnya selutut berwarna putih serta payung berwarna transparan. Beberapa menit kemudian nampaklan seseorang dengan sebuah sepeda gunung yang memakai jas hujan berwarna hitam, tudungnya-pun ia kenakan. Dan sakura mengira itulah Naruto, tapi ia tak menyangka Naruto akan mengajaknya ke sekolah naik sepeda di saat hujan begini. Biasanya, Sasuke menjemputnya dengan mobil atau motor, begitu juga Sora. Tapi Naruto berbeda, dia unik. Setelah Naruto sampai dihadapan Sakura.

"Sudah siap?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu, lipat payungmu dan kenakan tudung mantelmu"

"Baiklah…, eh, aku baru pertama kali lho, diajak ke sekolah oleh cowok pakai sepeda."

"E… kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, aku suka, eh, tak ada bonceng-nya, aku duduk mana?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau…kau berdiri di belakang.. atau duduk di sini" kata Naruto.

"Ehm… pilih yang mana ya…, depan aja deh…"

"Baiklah" kata Naruto sambil menarik lenganya supaya Sakura bisa duduk di leher sepeda.

"Siap?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat

"Yap" jawab Sakura mantap.

Wushhhhhhhhh, Naruto mengayuh sepeda-nya sangat cepat. Di sepanjang jalan, mereka melewati sungai yang air-nya naik gara-gara hujan ini.

"Eh banjir…." Kata Sakura

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Tak, tahu, jarang saja aku melihat sungai yang airnya pasang"

"Kau selalu di jemput dia ya?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Err.. Sasuke?"

"Oh, iya"

"Hahahaha"

"Apanya yang lucu"

"Berarti aku menang satu point darinya"

"Eh…"

"Pegangan yang erat ya…" kata Naruto. Sakura mengangguk lalu berpegangan pada bagian depan sepeda (Nggak tahu namanya, pokoknya yang diantara setang itu lho.. ada yang mau kasih tahu….).

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Sakura.

"hahahahaha" tawa Naruto.

"Ya ampunnnnnnn, ini seru sekali" kata Sakura

"Kau suka?"

"Ya…". Naruto mengyuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang konstan cepat.

Ckittttt, Naruto membelokkan sepedanya, karena disana ada sebuah perempatan. Naruto dan sakura tak melihat mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di seberang perempatan itu.

"Huh..huh..huh…, ya ampun, tadi rasanya seperti mau jatuh.." kata Sakura

"Biasa Sakura, kalau sepeda berbelok, ya memang begitu…"

"O…."

Mereka tak memperhatikan orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kesal

"Gila, dia ajak Sakura dengan sepeda…, dasar bodoh, kalau sakit bagaimana…" runtuk Sasuke.

Dia lalu melajukkan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cepat (?). Dia meakai jalan pintas, supaya bisa sampai di sekolah lebih cepat dari mereka berdua. DIa marah, sangat marah.

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gimana-gimana?

Auhtor kasih saran dan masukkan dong tentang ceritanya, sanjungan juga boleh. Kritik? Boleh, tapi penyampaianya harus proporsional, dan dikasih saran lho.. flame? Errrrrrrrr no.

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Dadah….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai bertemu lagi dengan saya…., dalam fic saya… Akhirnya setelah meninjau-ninjau, saya akan lanjutkan fic saya sampai selesai, kalau bisa….., sebelum akhirnya saya Hiatus menghadapi 4 ujian. Baiklah, nggak usah banyak cek-cok langsung saja ya…**

**Sempurna..**

**Chapter 4 : Whatever**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**Created by : Uchiha Zagosa**

"Selamat pagi Sasuke…" sapa anak-anak perempuan kepadanya di parkiran sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"…". Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka tanpa membalas sapaan mereka

"Benar-benar pangeran es"

"Dingin bbbbrrrr"

Karena Sasuke belum sarapan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng susu di kantin. Saat akan kembali ke kelas, koridor utama sekolah sudah dipadati oleh banyak siswa yang mengrobrol kesana-kemari. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan 08.00, tapi para siswa sudah dating dan melaksanakan ritual harian mereka. Mengobrol. Ada juga yang baru masuk, sendiri, berdua, bertiga, berempat, bahkan bersembilan..Sasuke memandangi dua orang yang baru masuk. Yap Naruto dan Sakura, mereka baru saja masuk dengan jas hujan yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka, mereka juga terlihat tertawa dan bercakap-cakap susu yang sudah tak berisi diremasnya dan dilemparkanya ke sembarang arah dan pergi dari tempat itu, sementara yang terkena lemparan kaleng itu tepat di kepalanya hanya menggerutu.

"Assholeeeeee, acid! siapa sih yang melemparnya?" gerutu Tenten

"Kaleng susu?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Orang kurang kerjaan kali.." jawab Hinata

"uhhh, eh itu kan…" kata Tenten. Perkataan tenten terhenti melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya dan seseorang yang tidak biasa bersamanya bercakap-cakap melewati persimpangan koridor sekolah dimana Tenten dkk berada.

"Apa Ten?" Tanya Ino

"Sakura dan… siapa itu? Orang berambut duren." Tanya-nya

"Oh, itu anak baru, namanya kalau tidak salah Naruto, ya Naruto" jawab Ino sambil menangguk anggukan kepalanya

"Hah? Anak baru? Sudah nempel dengan Sakura? Dia sedang beruntung…" kata Tenten

"Ya, tapi mungkin ketidak beruntunganya juga dimulai dari sekarang " sahut Hinata

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten

"Ya, nasib sang pangeran gimana dong…?" kata Hinata

"Lho kok gitu, kan palah asyikk, tapi aku nggak mau ikut perang, aku netral aja" kata Ino

"Aku mihak Sakura" kata Tenten

"Aku juga, masalahnya aku cuma kenal sama Sakura" kata Hinata

"Tapi kalau Sasuke tahu dan mendeklarasikan perang, tamatlah riwayatnya…" kata Ino

"Riwayat siapa?" Tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya. Dia tidak sendirian, disana ada Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Chouji

"Riwayat anak baru." Jawab Tenten

"Anak baru? Siapa?" Tanya Neji

"Naruto" jawab Tenten

"Memang dia kenapa?" Tanya Kiba

"Dia baru saja terlihat bercakap-cakap seru dengan Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa gitu, dan tadi ada orang yang melamparkan kaleng susu tempat di kepalaku." Jawab Tenten

"Kayaknya nggak ada sambunganya deh Ten, antara Naruto Sakura, Kaleng susu, dan Tamatnya riwayat Naruto" timpal Kiba

"Ada dong, 60% kemungkinan kalau yang melempar kaleng itu Sasuke. Soalnya tadi aku lihat dia ke kantin beli susu." Jawab Tenten

"Astaga.." kata Kiba sambil menepuk jidatnya 'Mikir apa tuh sih tu anak' gerutu Kiba dalam hati

Sasuke memandangi langit dari balik jendela kelas. Dia teringat memori apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan dengan Sakura, mulai dari balita, anak-anak, remaja. Keluarganya-pun sangat menyukainya. Tapi….., yah ada anak baru itu.

Di tempat Naruto dan Sakura

"Eh Sakura, pagi ini aku harus melapor dulu ke kantor, jadi kau duluan saja" kata Naruto

"Baiklah" kata Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada ditempat…, sewaktu dia akan beranaj, ada anak yang memanggilnya

"Naruto!". Naruto menengok

"Oh Hi Kiba, ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kamu mendengarkan" kata Kiba

"…"

Sakura menuju kelas, dan saat dia diambang pintu, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya sedang memandangi langit dari balik jendela. Dia mendekati Sasuke yang kebetulan, mejanya bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Hai, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lembut

"Sakura…"

"Ya. Ada apa? Kau tidak nampak seperti biasanya. Kemana image pangeran es-mu itu?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak pernah membuat image." Kata Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Kau mau?" Tanya Sakura sambil menawarkar sekaleng susu dan sebutir tomat.

"Aku tadi sudah minum susu" kata Sasuke. Sakura kecewa "Kau tidak mau?" Tanya-nya

Sasuke tersenyum "Tentu saja mau, terimakasih" kata Sasuke sambil menerima susu dan tomat itu. Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang sedang makan tomat dengan wajah sempurna, lalu dia membuka percakapan lain. "Sasuke…" panggilnya

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menelan tomat yang sebelumnya ia kunyah.

"Kemarin malam, kamu lihat 'The Simpsons'"

"…."

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto,

"Aku ingin kau mendengar ceritaku" jawab Kiba

"Carita apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau baru empat hari disini, aku sudah 1 tahun lebih disini. Itu berarti, kau tidak tahukan, peristiwa apa saja yang terjadi selama itu? Atau sebelum-sebelumnya?" Tanya Kiba

"Iyalah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" jawab Naruto

"Naruto, Sakura itu tidak ditakdirkan untukmu." Kata Kiba

Naruto menaikkan alisnya "Maksudmu?" Tanya-nya tegas

"Dia ditakdirkan milik orang lain, milik Sasuke. Kau tahu, 2 minggu lalu, Sasuke menembaknya."

"Hah!" Naruto shock "Lalu… ap-apa jawaban Sakura?"

Kiba menggeleng "Sakura belum menjawabnya, kau tahu, jika kau berada di posisi Sasuke kau akan sakit.."

"Tidak, aku bukan dirinya. Aku bukan Sasuke" jawab Naruto

"Sudah kubilangkan, Sora pernah mau macam-macam dengan Sakura, dan Sasuke yang menyelamatkanya. Sakura belum menjawabnya karena dia masih shock. Kau tidak tahu rasanya menanti orang yang kau cintai dari anak-anak, menanti selama 6 bulan di SMA, dan selama itu, orang yang kau cintai berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain… " kata Kiba

Naruto sangat terkejut "Ap-APA!"

"Ya, Sasuke menyukainya dari dulu dan mendukung apa saja yang dilakukan Sakura. Dia selalu melindunginya dari bahaya macam apa-pun.., bahkan ketika hatinya tersobek-sobek, dia tetap mencintai Sakura."

"Kau serius? kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku ini teman mereka dari SD, tentu saja aku tahu…" jawab Kiba. Naruto terdiam, Kiba menghela nafas "Mau mendengar cerita yang lain?" tawarnya. Naruto berfikir lagi "Ya"

"Hahaha, ya episode malam lalu sangat lucu, aku jadi punya kata-kata baru." Kata Sakura

"Ya, kata-kata itu sangat kusukai" kata Sasuke

"E….Sasuke"

"Ya"

"Besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk…."

"Kemana?"

"Taman bermain"

"Terlalu ramai" tolaknya blak-blakkan

Sakura tersenyum "Sudah kuduga, bagaimana kalau…"

"Toko Es-krim Greeny lalu ke taman dekat danau" sela Sasuke

"Ya kau benar, aku bisa main ayunan di pinggir danau, sudah lama aku tak kesana" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Sora tak pernah mengajakmu ke tempat favorite-mu?"

Sakura cemberut "Tidak, dia tidak pernah mananyakan itu padaku" jawab Sakura sedih. Keadaan mulai canggung. "Maaf" kata Sasuke

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku mengambil sisi positivnya saja. Kalau dia terlalu membahagiakan aku, mungkin malam itu, aku akan tunduk padanya" kata Sakura. Sasuke menunggu Sakura bicara lagi "Tapi, mungkin karena aku belum sangat mencintainya, aku memberontak, kabur, dan menelefonmu. Terimakasih ya…" sambungnya

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum "Hn"

Seteleh itu Hinata, Ino, Sai, tenten, Neji, dan Chouji masuk kelas

"Selamat pagi…" sapa Sakura

"Pagi Sakura" jawab Ino

"Pagi" jawab Hinata ramah

"Pagi…" jawab Tenten. Mereka duduk di bangku yang tempat duduknya didepan sakura berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

"Sak.., tadi aku kena sial!" kata Tenten

"Sial apa? Kamu mau curhat sama aku?" Tanya Sakura

"Tadi ada orang tak bertanggung jawab yang tiba-tiba membuang kaleng susu sembarangan. Dan sialnya kaleng itu jatuh TEPAT dikepalaku! Sakiiit tahu.." kata Tenten sedikit kesal sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke diam dan berlagak memandangi langit dan balik jendela.

"Lalu apa hubunganya denganku Tenten? Kau seperti menuduhku.." Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak menuduhmu Sakura sayanggg, tapi kau kan punya fans boy banyak, bisa saja SALAH SATU dari fans-mu yang melemparnya kepadaku karena dia sebal melihatmu dan Naruto!" kata Tenten cemberut.

Sakura tertawa kecil "Hahahaha, kau ini bisa saja, maaf deh kalau begitu…" kata Sakura

"Huh! Menyusahkan…, aku berharap tahu siapa pelakunya!" kata tenten sambil berbalik kea rah papan tulis. Sakura bingung dengan perkataan Tenten-pun memilih untuk berfikir..

"Jadi banyak ya ceritanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, banyak sekali" sahut Kiba. Hening.. "Tapi aku senang aku sudah mengatakan ini, aku berharap kau lebih bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan… kalau begitu, ayo masuk kelas.." sambungnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto..

Naruto diam.. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Tanya-nya entah pada siapa.

Naruto masuk kelas dengan lemas dan tak menghiaraukan siapa-pun yang ada disana termasuk Sakura, pikiranya sudah terlarut pada percakapanya dengan Kiba tadi… Akhirnya Sekolah usai. Sakura menuju pintu keluar Sekolah dan tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi, dia menjawab panggilan tersebut "Halo..ayah…oh, baiklah…sendiri?... ya ya ya..Hmm, dadah…". Sakura menutup telefo-nya dan menghela nafas. "Huh..". Dia berjalan ke Halte dimana dia biasa menunggu bus pulang berfikir.. 'Sudah 2 minggu.., aku jahat sekali..mungkin…minggu..aku tahu dia menyayangiku, aku juga menyayanginya..'. Pikiranya buyar ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya secara tia-tiba… "Huh! Hujan lagi…" runtuknya. "Eh, jas hujanku kupakai lagi saja…" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jas hujan dari tas-nya. Belum selesai dia memakai jas hujan-nya. Mobil Sasuke tiba-tiba melaju dan berhenti didepanya. Sakura bengong sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sasuke membuka jendela mobilnya dan bilang "Masuk..!". Sakura menuruti.

"Terimakasih ya…" katanya sambil membuka jas hujanya

"Hn. Tidak baik hujan-hujan, kau tahu.., itu mengganggu kesehatanmu.." kata Sasuke menasehati Sakura sambil mengemudi-kan mobilnya.

"Iya.., tapi aku tak hujan-hujan kok.." bela Sakura

"Buktinya tadi pagi, kau hujan-hujanan" kata Sasuke.

"Eh…" Sakura cengo. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau pakai jas hujan, itu berarti kau hujan-hujanan kan..?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum "Pintar". Diam.., dan tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura

"Terimakasih ya…"

"Hn". Sakura keluar dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang setelah itu pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Aku pulaaang…" kata Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Selamat datang…" ucap ibu Sakura dari dapur. Sakura pergi ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur… dan dia tidak tahu, masa depan apa yang akan menantinya esok pagi…

**Wiittzzzzzzzzz Gimana-gimana? Bagus nggak? Kalau suka, syukur deh.., kalau nggak suka? Beri saran ya… (*_*)., tapi tetep.. harus proporsional, nggak 1000 huruf yang disedia-in dipakai semua.., Akhir kata… Riview…, dadah…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whhuuuiiii, Tes Direktorat sama semester 1 sudah selesai…. Reader=*congrat-congrat* Author= *Thank you-thank you***

_**Osa : 'Ngapain loe kesini!'**_

_**Rene : 'Yah kakak, boleh kan aku bantu.'**_

_**Osa : 'Nggak-nggak, enak aja, udah numpang Id-ku sekarang mau ngancurin FF-ku? Nggak! enak aja!'**_

_**Rene : 'Kakak jahat…..! '**_

_**Osa : 'Biarin.. weee :P'**_

_**Rene : 'Brat!'**_

_**Osa : 'Fushibidaba!'**_

**Chapter 4 : Bicara tentang film**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by : Uchiha Zagosa**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Sempurna**

Sore telah tiba, karena gusar, Naruto berniat berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pergi ke pusat keramaian kota menggunakan bis kota. Naruto menunggu di sebuah halte, tak lama kemudian, bis kota itu muncul, Naruto-pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bis itu. Ketika telah masuk ke dalam bis, dia melihat sosok yang dia tahu melambaikan tangan padanya mengisyaratkan supaya duduk di sampingnya.

"Halo…" sapa gadis itu

"Halo.." sapa Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu berkata

"Ingat aku?"

"E.. tunggu.. Hinata bukan..?" Tanya Naruto

"Yap! Benar sekali" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengamati penampilan Hinata. Hinata memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Ke Makam" katanya santai sambil membaca buku yang ada dipangkuanya.

"Makam?"

"Ya makam" kata Hinata mengulangi jawabanya, matanya tetap tertuju pada buku itu.

"Untuk?" Tanya Naruto

"Menjenguk orang sudah tiada tentunya" kata Hinata sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Ehm.. bukanya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi siapa?"

"Mantan orang yang kukasihi" katanya santai.

Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Mantan orang yang kau kasihi?"

"Ya, dulu aku menyukai seseorang, dia menarikku ke dunia yang penuh ekspresi dan warna, lalu dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Hebat bukan.. aku bagaikan orang paling bahagia kala itu. Tapi, sebelum aku menjawabnya, dia pergi. Dan tragisnya, dia mati di hari aku akan menjawab permintaanya. Dia mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan. Tragis kan.." Kata Hinata dengan nada kecewa.

"Apa?" Narito sangat terkejut. "Kau, tidak sedih?" Tanya-nya

"Tentu saja aku sedih, tapi.. aku percaya pada keadilan. Suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang lebih baik yang akan mendampingiku. " kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata 'Gadis kuat' pikirnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" kata Naruto

"Kanone.., Kanone Narumu" kata Hinata.

"Oh…" kata Naruto. Karena merasa keadaan mulai canggung, Hinata mendapat ide. Dia mengambil dua buah biskuit dari tasnya. (bayangin aja rupa dan rasa biskuitnya Hinata itu 'good time')

"Ini" kata Hinata menyodorkan sepotong biskuit pada Naruto

"Terimakasih.." kata Naruto menerima biskuit itu dan memakanya "enak" komentar Naruto.

"Terimaksih. Sekarang, ayo ceritakan tentang cintamu!" kata Hinata

"Aku…oh," raut wajah Naruto berubah kecewa "Kau tahu, selama hidupku, aku hanya pernah mencintai 2 orang gadis, dan keduanya tak bisa kudapatkan dan selalu dengan alasan yang sama, bertepuk sebelah tangan." Jawab Naruto sedih..

"Oh…, scared" kata Hinata yang kembali pada bukunya.

"Buku apa yang kau baca Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lalu menunjukkan buku yang dia baca _'Twiligth Saga Breaking Down'_

"Kau suka Twiligth?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, sangat! Karakternya sangat manusiawi, alurnya sangat jelas dan mudah dimengerti, kuat, kental, dan.. aku yakin, ini cerita romantisme terbaik yang pernah ada" kata Hinata seraya membanggakan novel favorite-nya itu.

"Oh ya?" kata Naruto

"Ya, dari novel ini, aku belajar banyak hal, termasuk yang sudah kukatakan tadi." Jawab Hinata

"Yang kutahu, novel itu menceritakan cinta segitga, vampir, manusia gila, dan werewolf" kata Naruto

"Ya, kau benar. Bella dan Edward saling mencintai satu sama lain,meskipun mereka dari alam yang berbeda, aku belajar untuk mencintai orang tanpa pandang bulu, siapa dia. Tapi dalam buku ketiganya, aku yakin Bella juga mencintai Jacob. Karakter Bella tidak mempunyai komitment, dia terlalu rapuh untuk memilih, tapi pada akhirnya dia mimilih sangan cinta pertamanya, Edward" kata Hinata

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jacob, dia pasti terluka"

"E..e..e, tidak, dia mendapatkan yang lebih baik, tahu, Reneeme itu anak Bella, ya setelah Bella berubah menjadi vampire..beku, dan tidak menua maksudnya." kata Hinata

"Benarkah? itu mengharukan" kata Naruto.

"Ya, aku punya saran untukmu. Dalam hal ini, aku tahu kau berada di dalam posisi Jacob." Kata Hinata

"Jadi kau mau berkata bahwa aku harus mengencani anak orang yang kucintai" kata Naruto mengambil kesimpulan.

"O, tidak-tidak. Aku mau bilang, bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari orang yang kaucintai, dan dalam novel ini, Bella. Kau akan menemukkan Reneesme-mu.." kata Hinata

"Hal yang tak pernah kau pikirkan, tapi kemudian menjadi sangat nyata dan sangat berharga bagimu, aku yakin tentang adanya itu, jangan bersedih…" sambungnya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata

"Terimakasih.." kata Naruto

"Sama-sama. Oya, aku akan turun di halte depan, dadah.." kata Hinata sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu. Setelah itu bis berhenti dan Hinata turun dari bis. Naruto kemudian bergumam

"Dadah juga Hinata…" gumam Naruto

"Twiligth" gumam Naruto lagi

"Uuuuhh…..", Sakura merasakan angin malam dari jendela kamarnya. Sejuk. Matnya tertuju pada bulan yang bersinar dilangit. 'Indah' pikirnya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, dia teringat oleh novel parody Twiligth yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Setelah itu ia segera mengambil novel itu yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya, kemudian dia membaca novel itu. Sesekali terdengar tawa tertahan ataupun tawa lepas dari mulut Sakura. Novel itu pemberian Sasuke 2 hari setelah Sasuke menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura. Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia mengingat kejadian 2 minggu lalu.

**Flashback**

"Indah ya…" kata Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di trotoar yang bersih, luas, penuh bangku taman dan dikelilingi oleg banyak pohon yang rindang.

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Istirahat yuk.." ajak Sakura yang tiba-tiba duduk di salah satu bangku di trotoar itu. Sasuke juga ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis "Untuk?"

"Untuk-mu, kerena selalu melindungiku. Apalagi dari Sora dan Karin, terimakasih ya.." kata Sakura

"Hn". Sakura tersenyum. Bukan jantung yang berdegup kencang saat berada di samping Sasuke, melainkan perasaan damai dan tenang.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura

"Hn?"

"Karena kau selalu melindungiku, kau boleh minta sesuatu dariku" kata Sakura

"Apa saja?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Tidak rumahku, orang tuaku,e..uangku HP, computer, surat akta tanah rumah…" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat tak jelasnya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan hati-mu?" Tanya Sasuke "Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu dari apapun dan dari siapapun yang membuatmu takut, tertekan, dan sedih, aku berjanji" kata Sasuke. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sakura dengar dari Sasuke, tak termasuk dalam presentasi atau sebangsanya.

"A-aku…" kata Sakura gelagapan

"Tak perlu dijawab sekarng, aku akan menunggu" kata Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum "Iya"

**End's of Flashback.**

"Tak kusangka aku jahat" gumam Sakura . Sakura berfikir sebentar, lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

'_**Halo'**_

"Halo, Sasuke, besok kau sibuk?"

'_**Tidak. Kenapa?'**_

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk…"

'_**Kemana?'**_

"Kau bilang akan mengajakku ke toko ice cream dan danau kan…"

'_**Oh itu, baiklah. Sampai jumpa'**_

"Sampai jumpa. Kutunggu jam 9 pagi di…"

'_**Tidak, aku akan menjemputmu saja'**_

"Baiklah, dadah…"

'_**Hn'**_

*Time skip*. Jam 9 pagi.

"Bu, aku jalan-jalan dulu ya…" kata Sakura

"Sama siapa?"

"Sasuke"

"Oh iya, jangan pulang malam-malam ya…"

"Iya"

Diluar rumah Sakura

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Sakura

"5 menit" jawab Sasuke

" saja ya…"

"Baiklah, jadi hari ini kita naik apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bus kota. Apalagi?"

"Kukira kereta."

"Tidak, terlalu cepat. Aku ingin sedikit menikmati kota"

"Baiklah"

Mereka menyusuri trotoar Konoha yang ramai. (bayangin aja trotoar yang mereka lewati itu trotoar jalan di New York City)Bayak toko-toko di kanan dan kiri jalan. Kaki mereka berhenti di sebuah toko Es-Krim dengan kata 'Greeny' di depan toko tersebut. Mereka masuk dan menempati sebuah meja di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke sebuah danau di tengah kota.

"Sudah lama tak kesini…" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"Hn". Mata Emerald Sakura menangkap segerombolan remaja SMP yang melintas di depan toko sambil menenteng sebuah shopping bag bertuliskan 'Windows. Rental VCD-DVD'. Salah satu remaja mengeluarkan salah satu isi tas tersebut. Sebuah VCD bertuliskan 'Pirates of Caribbean. World's end'. Film yang paling Sakura sukai. Semua yang ada dilamnya, mulai dari ceritanya,latar, tokohnya, tak ketinggalan animasi yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta.

"Aku sudah nonton 3 kali"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Itu" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk VCD yang dibawa oleh salah satu anak itu.

"Pirates of Caribbean at world end, aku sudah menontonya tiga kali. Satu kali di bioskop dan 2 kali dengan membeli DVDnya. Kalau kau suka film itu tidak? Aku suka sekali" kata Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum manis

"Aku tidak terlalu suka," kata Sasuke. Sakura menunggu penjelasan Sasuke."Jack ingin menjadi kapten The Dutchman, tapi akhirnya Will yang jadi kapten The Dutchman dan meninggalkan Elizabeth" jelas Sasuke

Sakura cemberut "Tapi mereka sudah aku suka waktu mereka menikah,berciuman ditengah-tengah perang,diatas kapal dan animator membuat background ombak besar menghamtam romantis" kata Sakura

"Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya,suamimu tak akan pernah mati karena kau menjaga jantungnya,sedangkan kau mulai menua dan hanya satu hari kau bisa bertemu denganya dan itu adalah saat setelah kalian mengucap janji suci, itu menyedihkan" kata Sasuke

Sakura tertawa kecil "Ya, itu menyedihkan"

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika impian yang ingin kau capai tiba-tiba direbut oleh orang lain yang jelas-jelas orang itu tidak berminat pada impianmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu aku sedih" kata Sakura hening beberapa saat "eh…" Sakura kini sudah mengerti ucapan Sasuke

"Itachi! Kau ini masa mau pergi berlibur sendiri!" kata Mikoto memarahi Itachi

"Yah ibu, aku kan ingin sendiri" kata Itachi

"Ibu tahu kau ingin sendiri, tapi setidaknya ajaklah adikmu atau yang lainya" omel Mikoto lagi

"Ibu, aku ini pengendali navigasi kapal. Aku ingin kerja sambil bekerja. Aku akan ikut kapal setengah jalan. Lalu pulangnya aku akan ikut kapal juga bekerja" kata Itachi

"Tapi, setidaknya bawalah Sasuke, untuk jaga-jaga kau tahu," kata Mikoto sambil mengedipkan mata lalu pergi dari ruang keluarga. Itachi masih berfikir

"Bu…, aku juga ingin menemui pacarku! Masa Sasuke harus mengawasi kencanku!" teriak Itachi

**Akhirnya selesai…**

**Lega rasanya….. Baiklah akhir kata. Riviewnya….**


End file.
